The present disclosure generally relates to semiconductor integrated circuits. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to the generation of embedded resistors in semiconductor integrated circuits.
Semiconductor integrated circuits may include various types of embedded resistors. An OP type of resistor is formed by adding implants to a polyconductor (PC) or active region (RX) of an integrated circuit. Embedded resistors may include well types (e.g., N-Well), OP RX types (e.g., OP N+ Diffusion), and/or OP PC types (e.g., OP P+ PolySilicon). OP resistors are relatively inexpensive to generate because they use implants and process parameters already in use for other components, such as transistors, in the semiconductor integrated circuits.